A NEW SAKURA
by Dark Dragonkitty Lord
Summary: Sakura tries to become more powerful to be accepted by her old team. However fate had changed her. What will become Of Sakura and her goal. update: hold
1. Chapter 1

AN I am sorry to all who had read the first real chapter I had allowed … some people to read this and had pointed out that there was a scene in this story that was too inappropriate for this website. It will be moved to one of my other website's screen name. I apologize greatly if I had displeased anyone. Please enjoy this edited version

DKKYO

Sakura tries to become more powerful to be accepted by her old team. However fate had changed her. What will become Of Sakura and her goal.

-

Chapter 1

Why ….Why is it always me who is faced with such difficult cases as this. I am forced to leave the ones I love the most so far behind just to reach my ultimate goal. I could have said no… but then I would have had to give up on my dream but is it really my dream or is it someone else's? Do I really want this for my self? Sakura stared up at the ever beautiful starry night sky and sighed. It had been ten years since she had last left Kanoha.

Rumors had spread like a wildfire shortly after she had left. But she didn't care. Plus some of them were true to a point. She had joined a local gang that had caused the village nothing but hell but it wasn't all her choice. She was the… slave up until she made a deal with them. She wanted to be a hell of a lot stronger to were everyone know her power and accepted her for it. All she had to do was give up her body. And it was always the same person so….. She had never thought anything bad about it. And in return he had taught her all of the best tactics that was ever made and all but one she has seceded on mastering. She was even able to master her old comrades' attacks and tactics with little to no problems.

Sakura sighed once again as a pain filled her body. At this very moment she was in the middle of training however she was hiding or…. At least she was supposed to be in hiding, but for some reason she just wanted to lay up in the tree on her back looking up into the sky and just… think. She didn't like to think about a lot because it would always go back towards her first team. Sadly she said to herself out loud,  
"That team has been over since they left me…." she sighed again before getting up onto her feet. After she brushed her self off she jumped high up into the tree and soon after a group of black figures came into view.

It was almost one and the morning and she still had yet to be found or return. A tall handsome man with his red hair in a small pony tail paced in front of a small fire. With in two second he was in front of a tall, slim, handsome man with silver hair in a really big pony bun braid. The short haired man just shook his head. The tall man nodded with the short haired man leaving shortly after. In two hours the man stood by himself in the full moon with nothing but his see-through robe and a really bight silk night gown under that. With in two seconds he was on the ground pinned down by a young beautiful bubblegum blue hair woman with a perfect shaped body and a shit load of muscles in really tight yet small fighting like clothes that had the hell tore out of them. She had him locked down in a hot passionate kiss. When she pulled away she had found her self on the ground. The man chill fully said  
"Saku-kun you know I hate when you tease me like this…." Sakura loved to tease him. The handsome man on top of her was none other then the top leader of the group. Many have seen him but few have known who he was until it was too late. He had taught her a lot with out any payment. He just took her presence instead of her body though according to the contract her could take her when ever he felt like it.  
"Kosuke-sensei, you know very well that I do this of my own free will."  
"Saku-kun I… I think its time we take a break. You should visit you villa…."  
"I... but you said…"  
"No I mean your other village."  
"That place is no longer my village."  
"Saku-kun…"  
"No I won't…. Kosuke what would you say if you were forced to go to a place you hate…" he sighed before saying  
"Sakura I know it hurts but…. You have to face you painful past some time or you'll never get stronger."  
"But…"  
"Sakura…. You are to go as our village's ambassador. You will be my voice as well as our people's voice. They will accept what ever you choose and you know it."  
"But…. SIGH Fine…." And off she stomped off.

Sakura entered the large village known as Kanoha in a tight skimpy stripper skirt and a bra-like-top that revealed most of her chest she was even more out there then Tsunade and her bubble gum- blue hair shimmered and shined in the bright sunny day. She slowly stretched as everyone came and gathered into a group along both of her sides. Her cloths with enough to barely cover her. She slowly stood straight and in a calm yet Gaara tone like voice said,  
"I'm here to see the… hokage of this …..place….." a feminine voice that she knew all too well said  
"The least you could do is at least show a little respect toward us and our hospitality.  
"fine but I don't give respect towards whores like yourself… if your going to be a whore the least you could do is show it and not hide it… now take me to her so I can get this over with." A soft shy voice said  
"not until you apologize!"  
"Sorry I don't apologize to little whores nor to sluts."  
"Kata….What did I tell you?" Sakura quickly turned around to find the tall short pony tailed hair man standing as he stared at her in dismay.  
"Huh… what is it Keiji… did I do something wrong?" He sweat dropped as she turned back to the female and said,  
"So how does it feel to be a slutty whore?" A group of fists flew at her and each one she dodged as though she hadn't even moved. She yawned and said  
"Is this it… man this village should have been disposed of along time ago…. Keiji can I please just…"  
"Kata… we are here to make peace not war…..If it would make you happy I get you some of your toys to play with later."  
"But I don't want to …. I'm bored of them… Can't I get some new toys to kick their asses?" the man sighed and shook his head.  
She quickly punched the two females in the stomached before Kosuke's voice rang out,  
"Kata Kana Kaida…. What were the orders you were given?"  
Kata(AKA SAKURA) turned in to her cute innocent girl look. And cooed  
"But I was just trying to live in the place up…"  
"Now my little Kana…. There is no reason to go punching there stomachs. Soon a fist flew at her. She dodges and looked at her attacker. It was none other then Neji Hyuga, Hinata's older cousin. Kata sighed and said  
"Don't make me laugh your nothing but a weak fool." More fists flew her way how ever these were smaller a whole lot smaller. Kata looked at them. They looked familiar but she could not place were. It wasn't until she heard a dark voice say  
"What the hell is going on?" Kata snapped out of her state and kick the three little kids away before an enormous wave of energy surrounded her, and all of that power was pointed towards the fallin' kids. With one thrust of her arms and a ball of energy flew towards them. Kosuke jumped in the way just in time.  
"Kana…. Cool down don't let your emotions get the best of you…. That is what separates you from these weak pathetic soles…. Don't become one of them. Kana….please." He took baby steps near her until she held her in his arms and whispered for only her to hear,  
"It is the past…. They can no long hurt you… nor can they have you…. You are now mine…. And you will always be mine... right my beloved Kana?" she nodded then stood up and said  
"Least get this over with…. I'm tired of this little child's game."  
"beloved I don't think Kosuke me…." She glared at him and he had shut up at the first point of it.  
"Now I'll say it again let me see the hokage before…"  
"Kata…." Sakura whined  
"We'll be here all day and I still have my daily training to do…"  
"Then we will be here all night… I'm sure that their will be at least one person here who would love to play with you later…."  
"Their all weak……"  
"Kata remember your training…. Hitomi would be very displeased that you through your training out of the window"  
"And why he trained her I'm still trying to learn…. Yes she's quick at learning even more so after he taught her the Great Uchiha special attack…. THUD Oh why did you do that ?"  
"I didn't Our precious princess did, But why I don't know?"  
"Because it is not for them to hear plus you, your self always had said 'that you should never let you enemies know anything but mystery about you as well as keeping them ever so close to you so when the time come you have the advantage."  
"Yes but… Kata They are no longer our enemies…. As well as yours. They are to become our allies to get rid of a great threat."  
"Huh…. Who?"  
"Some one you have met before." Kata thought a moment. She had meet a lot of different people since she had became Kata Kana Kaida and many of them seemed shady to her but non came to mind.  
"Who?" Keiji then said  
"then one that you meet shortly after you started your training with Hitomi and us." This had shrunk it down to 1/2 of the people she had met which was still a lot."  
"Hum…. I still don't know there was a lot of people there…. And at the time non… oh what uh….. You mean that one dude with that long black hair who gave Hitomi the willies…." She giggled. Her laugh was the only thing that had never changed since she was Sakura Haruno…. But that part of her the day she was taken…  
"So What is the treaty going to be based on?"  
"Huh… about that…. We kind of had…" Tsunade stopped over to them and said  
"Where is she… Kosuke …. Were…"  
"Well I don't think it wo…."  
"WHAT DID YOU TRADE KOSUKE!" This made the whole village and team flinch  
"Well see they wouldn't agree to a treaty unless we gave Sakura back ….. Some how they fo…."  
"WHAT……NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…"Keiji then said  
"Kata-kun please…. I promise it won't be so bad…. I mean….. even Hitomi said that it would be best." Kata froze in place making Kosuke say  
"It will only be for a little bit… please?" She still didn't move so he added  
"The pain is the only thing that will stop ones power to win….please……you can come back when it is over but until then you are to stay here and train…. Hitomi's orders and I know you would never refuse one of Hitomi's orders Right Kata?" This broke her freeze  
"Please….as he wishes……….."  
"That's our girl… don't worry it won't be as bad as before I promise…. We'll keep you company until he orders use back….."The group stared at Tsunade in confusion as she was staring at the in confusion Kata asked,  
"Do I have to go back to my old name?"  
"Yes You do…sorry but his order…."  
"Fine …." She went off stomping towards the gate Kosuke said  
"SAKURA……." All she did was flip him off as she continued towards the front gate. The two chuckled as they shook their heads. Then Kosuke turned to Tsunade and said,  
"He has agreed for her to return but ordered us to stay at her side. If those wishes are to much then the treaty is to be thrown into the wind. We have taken her under our wings after you tossed her out from yours. You ignored her when some one stronger came and treated her like a dog… it had taken us months to heal her wounds and we aren't about to allow them to reopen. As for that note I will say one thing if she tells you to leave her alone then leave her alone she has her reasons if any one…. Anyone at all tries to do other wise it will be your life. She is still one of us and we won't leave her side for any one or thing. Oh and we won't be your executers she would. Keiji I leave the signing of the treaty up to you…. Oh and she may be resistant but who can blame her….you left her to die. Keiji well go with you I have some wounds to heal… Her well being is al that I care about…. After all if she wishes to side with them none of use not even Ochimaru will stand a chance against her…. Heck even I would be doomed with my sand of death. She is a lot stronger then she looks and I would take them to your best medic nins or beg sakura to heal them…..though I doubt she would." HE walked away after he pointed to the people she faught back with and headed towards Kata.

"Are you alright Kata?"  
"I thought I was to…."  
"I can call you what ever I want… or are you….." She smiled at him and moved over enough for him to sit by the tree trunk. Of course she was up in a tree which was his only weakness. For some reason the tree could only hold him near the tree trunk.  
He sat beside her and stared at the scene before them. before saying  
"Kata are you mad at me?"  
"No not mad…just hurt."  
"I know but I can't have you going into this battle with those wounds still deep there…. Those wounds will be your death in this war…."  
"It's fine… at least now I can show them how strong I can really be….Kosuke… why…." He knew what she was trying to ask  
"I'll tell you later but for now concentrate on healing those wounds and end that love spell you have on him. He is no longer a choice for you to claim."  
"So that's why…. As you wish…. Master…"  
"That's my girl…. But while we are her try not to call me master….."  
"But I want to…"  
"Yes but they might get the wrong ideal."  
"I won't change that part of me I w…" Kosuke placed a finger over her lips and said  
"All right you win….but try to keep it at a minimum you are going to be around of a lot of your old comrades and friends. Keep in mind what your mission is…"Sakura leaned into his body and said  
"Mas…. Sensei …..can you please continue to call me Kata…"  
"S….no but I will call you what I have always called you if you want." Sakura smiled sadly Sensei do you think …"  
"Kaide… You can't lie to them…. As far as they know you are directly under the other me…"  
"……..very well….." He leaned in and kissed her forehead and said  
"Don't worry I won't let them take you away from us….SADLY unless you wish it."  
"Never…" She fell asleep against him.

Now that the treaty is done…. Just remember she will be shady of this place for a while…. But give her time and treat her like she wishes and not what you think she wishes and you'll be fine….oh and just so you know she is under our master…. And will stay loyal to him." one of the little boys asked  
"Why would…."  
"Because he was the one who saved her….she is not the same sakura as this village remembers her as….remember that and keep our space. Even we can't get too close to her…. Since he brought her to us we had always had that boundary space from her. Not because we have top but because she wishes it. She has many personalities it would be best to get to know them all… you can tell by how she dresses. The best time to close your gap is when she wishes to dress like royalty but be careful she shifts often….Great he really needs to cool it…… It would be best to stay six blocks away from her when we are right next to her…. There are very, very few she will ever listen to other than the master….. She call those people master as well so if she uses that word please keep quiet Other than that you have sakura…. unless you make her choice who her loyalty lies…."  
"KEIJI…" Flames grew around them.  
"Uh hi Kata-kun…. What…." He went flying back a few feet as she powered more chakra out of her.  
"SHUT THE FU…." Kosuke sighed out  
"Kana…" At once the powers left and she was by his side saying  
"Yes Master"  
"Kana… what did I tell you about that master stuff?" She turned her face into a cute sad face and said  
"Sorry…. Sensei….I couldn't help it…" Kosuke sighed and raffled her hair.  
"Don't worry you'll get over it. Plus Your back home now…"  
"I'm not home…. And you know that…. I wonder how the rest or the team is doing…" She looked up at the sky. Kosuke looked at her sadly and said  
"Maybe it would be better if you stay here….. as Sakura…. All we are doing is protecting your heart from that pain you felt…."

Flash back

The air was filled with the scent of the festivities. Every one was dressed in their best Kimonos even Sakura contributed to the festive events. She wore the outfit that the team… her friends had bought her for her past birthday. It was a long kimono that slightly trailed along the ground. It was made by her new teammates Hisano Gen and Sei and designed by her fellow "GIRLFRIENDS" the rest of them, who were males, had bought her accessories. Naruto bought the hand bag, Sasuke bought the shoes and Neji and Kiba had bought the jewelry. The rest had made her special ninja weapons for the training they were going to give her to help in their war. Kakashi was the only one who didn't get her anything… he was away on an A class mission for himself. Tonight he was to return. They were all going to meet up and hang out and what was even better they were all going to meet her father and his good news. When she finally reach the group the first thing she did was run to give her team a big huge. It was the first time with all of them together as a team since Sasuke had came back to them. All of the males' mouths dropped. The front of her dress was long but thin and reach he ankles allowing much of her legs showing as she moved but hid it very well when moving almost stopped slow. She just stood there with her hands in front of her with everything but the weapons Kakashi just smirked and said  
"Now there is just one more thing missing…." he reach inside of his shirt and pulled out a small wrapped package hading it to her as he added "It was an heirloom that had stood at my mom… she wanted me to pass it down to my first daughter who would live to see 18... You're the closest I'll ever get to a daughter so I pass it to you." Sakura took it and when she opened it shock took her over. Kakashi's smirk became a smile he reached for it and blocked the view of what he was doing and whispered  
"No I'm sure you'll get the man you want." Tears filled her eyes as she enveloped him in a big warm hug. When he stepped back even the females' mouth had dropped. In Sakura's hair was a hair comb-pin decorated in sakura flowers and long stings of silk wires hug to the small of her back covered with pearls and diamonds shaped as beads. It blinded in with her shoulder long hair. She happily said with a hint of sadness  
"Thanks Kakashi-sensei… I have …some good news…. there is some one very special to me that I want you all to meet…" just then a deep male voice said  
"Sakura…there you are… I thought we were…never mind dad's waiting." They all turned to meet a tall handsome you man of about 24. His hair was a dark navy blue that looked a lot like Sasuke's hair. His robin green eyes shined when he looked her over.  
"Man I know we're going to a festival but did you have to get that dressed up?"  
"While it's not like you did… why are you wearing that… are you on some kind of m…."  
"I have to it's the deal with my job… you know that."  
"But did you have to wear it tonight… It's not every day we get to see…" he sighed and said  
"Sakura if I do I loss my job… I've already tried to ask my boss if I could and she had said no that if I did I'd have to face her personally… and you don't want me to get hurt do you?"  
"Maybe …. I mean you did leave us here."  
"Sakura…" She looked at the man again as Ino cleaned her voice. The man looked at the people surrounding behind Sakura with a protective yet jealous look in them.  
"So you must be the team Sakura told me so much about?" Sakura nodded and said  
"This is Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neiji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankaruo, Tenten, Anko, Temari, Sei, Hisano…"  
"And you must be Sasuke It is a pleasure to meet you all, thank you for keeping an eye on…!?" Naruto growled  
"And you are?"  
"Oh please for give me my name is Kin Inari Haruno, Sakura's twin older brother. Sakura are you sure.."  
"Don't even think about it I want them to meet you guys… our…"  
"IF that is what our little princess wants then so be it… but I'm afraid big bro isn't able to come his boss is being a dick head."  
"It's ok I'm sure he …"  
"Kin what is taking you so.. Oh hey si… what the hell…"  
"It's ok Kaemon these are the friends who has been taking care of her… Kaemon is our second oldest brother… our young little brother is with our oldest brother. Wait Kaemon where is Kimi…"  
" Kimi and Aneko are with dad at the roman shop…"  
"What Kimi and Aneko are here."  
"Of course it's not everyday we get to see you right?" Gaara sweat dropped and asked  
"How many siblings do you have?  
"Six! But one…"  
"Sakura that wasn't your fault… we…"  
"… Don't worry I'm fine She was killed when I was three… I was in the room with her when it happened and of course I had frozen…. After that my mom had died a month after Kimi from a broken heart. Aneko had taken up the mother role as our brothers had gone into training to be…" Kin said  
"We went into training to be on SONOPS. SONOPS is a special ninja clan that consists of all ninjas who are to keep order in control. Sakura is the only one who had not became a SONOPS member but that was  
not because she…" Kaemon added  
"Sakura had beaten her self up for not protecting our eldest sister and when she became four we placed her in a special program here in Kanoha to get over it. I glad to see that it has worked. Though she is not to the level she s…"Kin growled  
"Kaemon…"  
"What Kin you can't cover the fact the she is shamefully weak…"  
"Kaemon I dare you to see one of us die in front of you and turn powerless to help and see if you ever get your powers back… our family is know for our powerful powers how ever the down side is that it is attached to our emotions. If we weaken on our emotions then our powers it self weaken… Sakura was the weakest of heart out of use all." Ino then said  
"So what if she is really emotional that is what makes a great ninja." Kaemon then said  
"That is what weaklings like your self are told and she won't be weak anymore in a day or two…. Sakura we are bringing you home. Father is having married and bare strong children for a close ally.. So after tonight you will be saying good by to your freedom."  
"Kaemon…" Sakura turned to Kin and asked  
"Kin is this true …………ANEKO… PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!?" A tall female with icy blue eyes and bright light pink hair had stopped at sakura who clung onto her with fear in her eyes. She wore a geisha kimono with lily flowers covering it. The female glared at Kin and Kaemon and said  
"You will do as you are Told Sakura and up hold the family name or deal with dad. Right Kimi?" a small 15 year old girl ran up to sakura and jump into her arms.  
"Saki-kun…. Is it true are you really coming home?" Sakura set Kimi down and said  
"Please Aneko please don't let this happen… I want to stay here…. Please…"  
"Maybe you'll be lucky and have a husband who will let you stay here…"  
"Aneko please… I know you blame me for Taki and mom but I don't des…"  
"Don't tell me what you do or don't deserve… you a weak pathetic fool. You will marry who we choose or die…..that is the rule of SONOPS. You were a member at on time and you still are… now show your strength and…"  
"But…"  
"No buts…. Say good by to your little friends…. Dad wants you to detach now…just in…"  
"No… I wont I'm not one of them any more…. I won't Taki's orders come before yours and her were from mom… she had told me to follow my heart always no matter what the out come is… and that is w…"  
"Enough…. Mom and taki are dead because of you… no let us go your groom is waiting. Sorry for your trouble but we have to go… Kaemon… Kin…" Kaemon had grabbed on of Sakura's arms but Kin didn't  
"Aneko… if mom and Taki…"  
"Are you forbidding to fallo…"  
"No but…" Kimi then said  
"Kin you know we have to…" a man in all black came to assist Kaemon by lifting sakura up. Kaemon said  
"I tought your boss wanted you for bi…" The man said sorry as he threw down a smoke bomb sakura screamed  
"Sasuke… Naruto… Kakashi….. HELP!" Naruto ran close shouting "Sakura…..no…." Sasuke was jumping to the top of the trees to get a better look and shouted  
"Lee quick go get Tsunade… Sakura has been kidnapped…." A blob looked up before running up towards a stage. Sasuke just stood there and watched as Sakura and the black figure ran off over the tree tops.

End of flash back  
It was the night of the festival once again but this time Kosuke and Keiji stood on the stage and said  
"we are honored of this alliance and as show for it we have returned one of your fellow nins… Sakura Haruno." Sakura stood there stunt as he continued  
"I am sure that she will serve you all well." Sakura yelled  
"Please… Kosuke do…..Keiji please….. Don't leave me here…. I want to go home…" Keiji said  
"This is now your home It was his orders… you are no f… Kata… let go…"  
"Please don't do this Kosuke please I don't want to stay here." Kosuke turned away as Keiji sadly said  
"It is part of the treaty…. You are no longer our team mate, Kata Kana Kaide, but… now… You are now Sakura Haruno a medic nin from Kanoha."  
"No please no……..please Keiji…. Please…." Sakura fell to the ground weeping. The two looked at her sadly and said  
"Sakura we are honored to have served and trained with you… please don't let this stop your mission. You were ordered to kill them … and the only way is to get rid of your healed wounds…." Keiji kneeled be side her and said  
"You have blamed yourself too long for your past we helped you start over now use it…." He kissed her head and said  
"Goodbye……. Little sis…." He stood and walked away as Kosuke walked up to her,  
"Sakura… take care…you will get use to not being around us and some day soon you will forget us." He leaned down to hug her gave her a peck and pulled away. However on the way up sakura clung to his shirt and cried. Once again his arms wrapped around her.  
"Kata… my precious Kata…. It is time… you can't live our life forever… and they are now gone, we saw to that now stay here with your true…"  
"No Please no………Kosuke please don't leave me….Please…" he sighed saying  
"Sakura … let go… it's orders from your master…."  
"I DON'T CARE!" BOTH Keiji and Kosuke were shocked bye this. "I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT HERE ALONE…. I'M DONE…. PLEASE TAKE ME HOME. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE….I DON'T WANT TO FOLLOW ORDERS…."  
"K…Sakura I'm sorry but it was ours and we will follow…..we're sorry……Tsunade… ." Tsunade set two anbu to retrieve Sakura who started screaming and kicking the anbu.  
"KEIJI… KOSUKE…HELPME….PLEASE…." when THEY HAD LOST THEIR GRIP Sakura fell to the ground crying she curled into a ball as a large sum of sand and dirt covered her followed by leaves, flowers and roots. Keiji sighed and walked up to the mount and said  
"We are sorry….Sakura….goodbye…." and got up and with a flash of speed jumped up into the trees leaving Tsunade and a shit load of anbus surrounding a heap of …nature around a small figure unseen One of the two stepped up to the mount of dirt and place his hand on it. It sent chakra into it in hopes she would release but it only tightened. The other one said  
"Did it hurt you that…. Badly to be here….." a voice said  
"No……. it is the pain of being left alone…. Sakura…it okay its me Hisano… Please come out…." The mount didn't move. "Sakura please…. It's okay your not alone…. You never were…." slowly the mount retreated to reveal a small form with bubble gum-blue hair down to the top of her butt. She seemed to be sleeping. The anbu slowly and carefully picked her up whispering,  
"Welcome home Sakura."

Sakura woke up to find herself in a large fluffy bed. Pillows surrounded her and two bodies lied next to her on each side. Both wore anbu clothing.  
"Where am I?" neither of the forms moved. Sakura slowly moved off the bed and towards the outside door when a voice said  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home… what does it matter to you?" Hisano entered the room and said  
"You are home…. You two are hope less… " she stepped on the bed and started jumping saying  
"Oh my god… fire….quick Sakura's on fire." At once the two jumped up and looked around the room. Then looked down and the one on the right said  
"I think I just had a crazy dream that we had…"  
"That's because we did…. Well sort of…."  
"What do you mean sort of…"A click of the front door filled the room and Hisano ran out and shouted  
"Will you quiet that Sakura…. Your home…"  
"Let me go….. My home is with my master….."  
"Sakura your only master is yourself… your not a pris…."  
"KEIJI…..KOSUKE………HELP!" She kept shouting that as the female shouted  
"SAKURA THOSE DEMON ARE GONE….. IT'S OK IT'S ME …"  
"HISANO…LET ME GO……I CAN WALK HOME MY SELF I DON'T HAVE TO HAVE THEM HERE…………."  
"SAKURA STOP….WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?"  
"IM NOT SAKURA I'M KATA KANA KAIDE."  
"TOO MANY K'S FOR ME. NARUTO… SASUKE HELP ME…. SHE'S."  
Chakra surrounded sakura as she said  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME… I'M GOING BACK HOME TO MY MA…." A fist flew into her stomach. She fell to the ground as a familure voice said  
"I was called because for the past week, you have been waking up and attacking you fellow team mate… sakura you need to stop this. That is exactly why we were ordered to leave….if you keep this up you'll be permanently tied up… Do you want that Sakura?"  
"I want to go home….Keiji… I wan…want to …go…home…" her tears had broken her words as she clung to her side and started warping sand around her self. Keiji knocked it away and said  
"We informed the team what you had said and they are very displeased with you and don't wish for you to return… they are saying that you are still too weak… you letting your opened wounds get the best of you…now stop it."  
"Keiji want to go home…and I want to go home now…."  
"Even if you do he won't speak to you. He refuses… you had hurt him more then any of us by you refusi…"  
"Would you follow orders if it meant to be ripped from your family, team and master?"  
"If that was my masters wish yes I would… I wouldn't be happy but I still would honorably…"  
Sakura curled into a tighter ball and said as she clung on her left breast..  
"It hurts here Keiji… it hurts so badly…" Keiji sighed and knelt down beside her to allow her to rest her head on his lap.  
"Sakura…please….just stay here when this war is over if you wish it still, you can return… but not until this war is over…"  
"No please I…." she clung even harder before blacking out.  
"I see it is a lot worse then we had thought…. Her powers are attached to her emotions… as we had found out at the beginning but right now her power is feeling the need to protect her….we… we might have to bring her back to HIM if Kosuke can't f…" Kosuke's voice filled the room saying,  
"What is wrong with her?"  
"…they are protecting her…. From them… and I think they are starting to protect her from us too." Kosuke picked up sakura and sat on the bed cradling her. She leaned into him. He kissed her forehead and whispered  
"my lovely little princess… it's time to wake up…" she whimped  
"But it hurts… when I'm awake…"  
"I will stay here if they will allow me but you must listen Saku-kun…"  
"I'm not Sakura… Im Kata Kana Kaide…"  
"….Kata… you're not one of us …anymore…that was the punishment for refusing an order by your fellow fighters."  
"I want t….." she fell to the floor wrapping her arms around her chest as she granted in pain sand flew around her.  
"Ko…Kosuke…make it stop… plea…AH..." she screamed out in pain Keiji and Kosuke worriedly fell to her side as she thrusted back allowing the chakra to flow from her. Her hair quickly grew to her feet and her eyes grew brighter yet still Emerald Green and into cat like eyes. The chakra tore at her cloths as it formed around her. When it was over she fell to the ground and laid there pasted out. The chakra had turned into a long wedding kimono much like the one she had left the village in but it was black with cherry trees in full bloom. It clung to her body and was slightly see-through. Her body floated to Kosuke. Who said  
"This is not good….. Keiji go report this to the team…. I'll deal with this here….I just hope those wounds wont reopen in battle….."  
"Master….what are we…"  
"I don't know…. We have to do something though we can't leave her here in this form alone…. I knew we should not have done it…"  
"We had to… she would have died if we didn't and you know that… and I can't lose another sister Kosuke…. She is now the only family I have left…. I had killed all of my family by orders… except for her and I'm not about…"  
"Calm down Keiji she will not be put to death for this…. Maybe the chamber but not death"  
"Kosuke…. She is…"  
"True…but…"  
"Kosuke….you know the only way she can come home if they allow her to be allowed to come home…"  
"Keiji I do….now stop she will come home she has to… I have separate orders…" He looked down and said  
"My beloved princess awake…" she cuddled into him tighter and said  
"But I don't want to… no…not ….ntil I…go…hom…." he nudged his head to the window. And Keiji followed it.  
"We will…. But I can't leave you here… and keiji is gone…."  
"Where d..did he go?"  
"To report ….to the gang……Kata….. You have reached your true powerful form….. We can not leave you her alone now…." He looked at the five confused old team members of hers  
"She was on the verge of death when she reached our base… she was dieing from a broken heart. We had used one of our most rare, sacred, herb of our land, how ever it is told to be the one for the goddess her self… when we used it. It had give itself to her… she is you sakura but with the goddesses abilities… for that reason your comrades suffered for that pain she felt when she was forced to stay here alone…"_man I knew I should have let her come back to me…. And because I didn't she is not only has the team looking down on her but also she has … broken free… they don't even know that she was a goddess since birth however her powers wished to protect her and hide until she needs them again. But how do you tell someone that when the person your talkin…._ Kosuke sighed and said  
"You never cease to surprise me little princess…. One day you will take your place….let's go home…" Kosuke stood up to find himself surrounded by a large group of people. A tall blonde spiky hair man said  
"You aren't taking her anywhere." Kosuke eased into fighting position still holding a grip on her. Kata's voice said,  
"It'…s…. ok Hi…Hitomi……..let's just… want to g..go home…" they all looked at them surprised. As hosuke replied  
"Your orders were to not hurt them Kata…. I gave you those orders directly before we came here and you had refus…"  
"You had promised… to stay….yet you had left…" He smiled and said  
"True… but my orders had and always will change if events points to such." The two had forgotten that they weren't alone. She opened her eyes and looked at him asking  
"Hitomi… can I please go home… Please…Hitomi?" He sighed and said  
"I wish I could but you are their "property" now… you have became one of their…"  
"I won't turn from my h…………home……" Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned more into his body.  
"You said that before to me…. Where is your home…." her hand slowly moved toward her heart but clung to his.  
A surprised look had crossed his face at her actions though everyone else seemed confused at his look. Slowly his face turned to a smile and he said,  
"Then let's go home….KEIJI…" At once Keiji appeared with three others who just stared at her.  
"Keiji go and in form Tsunade of the changes… I'm afraid it would be too dangerous for her to st…" Sei said  
"We can pro…"  
"She will kill you all with one breathe or look…. It's best she returns with us… but if you ever need help in a battle send word to us by the wind and we'll come…" They stared at him confused. Keiji nodded and was about to leave when Kata pushed away from Kosuke.  
"Kata… W…"  
"Be on your guard…. Keiji go get the leaders and village members out of here…. Now….. Takashi go with section three to the north gate, Hoji take section two to the east….."  
"But Kata….."  
"Do you want to die?" The two man flinched at how she had asked that and the stare she gave them afterwards. She had turned into her death, killing battle side. Keiji knelt and said  
"No but we don't have the sections here in the village…"  
"Then take this village's special ops teams and send word to our section teams…."  
"Very well my fair princess……You heard now move." The two nodded and quickly set to the trees. Kosuke smirked at Kata who said  
"What is your problem Hitomi?"  
"I give you authority and you always seem to run with it……."  
"You did always tell me to do so….master……."  
"I'm glad you took you lessons to heart…….but you …forget it…" She smiled back at him as he said  
"And please stop calling me Hitomi…. What are you trying to do get me killed….you know that people wish to kill Hitomi…."  
"It's your fault for making them want to…."  
"Kana…"  
"…Yes master…"  
"Why did you send the men there?"  
"Because that is were our allies and enemies will turn…. One will attack their other will fight…." Hinata said  
"Yeah our allies…"  
"I had warned you all before on who to trust… and you had ignored me…. And now I have to clean up your mistakes…There is no reason for innocent children to die for you're mistake… so I see you all have been busy. What are you trying to …" her team mates stood before her as Tenten said  
"We are trying to … but…."  
"Then I suggest you go with the villagers… all three of you…" Fear washed over them as Sasuke said  
"Sakura this is not funny…."  
"I'm not Sakura any more…..I've told you all that already….and as for the jokes…. It would be funnier if I had said you all would die trying… but im not so shut the hell up and get them out of here…. Hitomi… Go get my weapons for me please"  
"Very well…. But only because you had asked so nicely….." Tenten asked  
"Sakura… why do you keep calling Kosuke, Hitomi?" Sakura smiled and said  
"My master is Kosuke Hitomi….. And he gave me the name Kata Kana Kaide….. Goddess of all elements. Now i think its time to give our tr…"  
"Kana-kun… Be gentle with them… that's an order."  
"Very well master." She bowed her head and jumped out of the window. Kakashi ran after her but froze just before and said  
"Well that is something new….huh… that…"  
Kata stood in the air as the villagers stood below her staring in awe and with one quick gust of wind her outfit turned into a see-through silk kimono that laid loosely on her body. It floated all around her but never once showed her body to the people around her. In her hair was a hair comb-pin decorated in sakura flowers and long stings of silked wires hung to the small of her back covered with pearls and diamonds shaped as beads that blinded into her hair making the sakura flower stand out on the soft Bubblegum blue hair. Kosuke walked up to him and said  
"Out of all of the places we had went to this was the closest place that she could call home other than ours…. For the one reason that there is some one very close to her who lives here….Who that is I don't know but she treasures that the most." He pointed the hair piece however Kakashi was the only one who saw it. Kakashi looked down towards the center gate to find some one running up to them..  
"…. Gaara?…..Sakura don't hurt…"  
"It is alright she can sense if he is friend or foe…. Trust in her and your goo…. KANA!?" a light flashed out side of the window as a form flew back towards the bed but over shot and hit the wall hard. Kosuke jumped over it, to the form.  
"Kana are you alright…. KANA… danmmit….KEIJI GET OVER HERE NOW….."At once Keiji had appeared stunting them all.  
"Yes my lor… KANA…?"  
"Listen those who come north are to trust and those from the south are not spread that to our men and return to assist these people to safety with the villagers…three are bearing, the others are to help assist in the aid." Keiji bowed and asked  
"Is she okay…."  
"I hope so… we can't afford to…"  
"W…Master…..what's wrong?" they sighed as Keiji said  
"We are sending you home… we…"  
"I can't they won't let me………"  
"Kana…very well then I will stay he…"  
"It is too dangerous for you here now….they already know who you are… they have always known… it was about matter of time. You have to go home… I will b………."  
"Kana…Kana? Please let me take her…" there was nothing for a good two minute. It was broken by Kosuke saying  
"Then I stay to…. I will be fine here after all..I"  
"She will be holding back if…"  
"I will be…"  
"And if you die… Kosuke you will be the death of her and you know it…. You die, she dies…. It is the down fall to your two's bond…."  
"Keiji I can not,"  
"If it is what she wishes you can."  
"She will die if I leave…"  
"And if you stay….you two can go with the village… they are going into the mountains that surround here… we have until sun rise… I have gotten us a place to stay…."  
"You can stay here… this is her place so you can stay here with her…."  
Kosuke stood and placed her limp body on the bed as everyone had left leaving the two alone to attend to her.

……

"D…do you k…know what…you h….hav…have j…just ……do…one…….."  
"I'm sealing our bind." He stared at her shocked.  
"but you had .."  
"You are my master now…. My home is here deep inside your heart…. As long as I am with you I am home…..Hitomi… I don't want to loose my home for any reason by anyone…please…let me stay…"Hitomi moved off of her and said  
"This is not w… Kana what…." She sat up  
"Naruto and Sasuke they are like my brother…. Sasuke was my crush at one point but.,…"  
"And the other man?"  
"Kakashi-sensei he's like my farther he even gave me this heirloom." she took the hair comb-pin out and held it in her hands gently…  
"And when I have a daughter I will hand it down to her unless he has own in the end….."  
"I will let you claim your home if you grant him a daughter of his own…..as Sakura haruno…."  
"But…. Master are you j…."  
"No but he took care of my….."  
"Pet!"  
"No you stopped being a pet when…. Never min…… W..w…w..w" Kana lend in and kissed him passionantly

……

"Master what is wrong?" after a minute or two he looked down at her and said in a dark tone  
"is this the fate you chooce my young princess?"  
"If you wish it of me, I will great fully take it head on…..master?" With on swift move she laid on the bed with him straddling on top of her the sheet slowly laying on top of the so to cover their activity .  
The next morning Keiji entered the room to find a big lump curled up in the sheets, he walked up to the bed and saw Kana.  
"She's crazier than you … You playfully tease me and that was it but she… huh…she did the same but followed through."  
"Well at least you can have fun now…. Right?"  
"Very funny Keiji…. she is from a your crazy family." shrugging he said  
"True she is my little sis…….hey RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD! We have a long day ahead of us…." The lump stirred a bit before resting in a position again. He leaned closer and said  
"Kata-kun…Did you have fun?" A fist went flying up and Keiji just barely missed it. "I see that your in a good mood….this AFTERNOON." at that Kana shot up and looked around. At seeing Keiji cover his face shaking his head and Kosuke's smiling face. She smiled back and said  
"Good morning master…. Good morning sensei…. Sensei are you alright?"  
"Kata please cover your self up with something… I might be your sensei but I am still your big bro and want to keep it that way." She looked at him confused and looked at Kosuke who was pointing down. After she had seen what he was talking about she quickly ducked under the sheets into a small ball of flesh and sheets. Kosuke said  
"Keiji don't go embracing our precious goddess princes…. Now my blessed goddess it's time to come out… it's ok Keiji-chan was just playing with our precious angle…. Right Keiji-chan?"  
"Yeah, yeah…. But she's still my little sis."  
"Calm down… She's fine. Alright come out." the ball shook from side to side. And he said in a darker tone,  
"That is an order… or do you want us to leave you here alone again?" Kosuke was about to stand up when a hand held his wrist and a child like face gave him puppy eyes  
"Pl..please don…."He looked away and at this time he walked off saying  
"I will not be called a fool for making a mistake twice Kana… I refuse it." a weeping sound filled the room causing the two to stop Keiji said,  
"He was just joking… Kana did you here me… my lord…" a whimper sound came all to quietly  
"I don't want to…. Leave me alone I don't want to ….. I do want to hurt anyone……leave me b……master……." Kosuke sighed and walked up to her again and said  
"My little goddess are the voices teasing you again?"  
"They won't leave me alone…" He placed a hand on her head and closed his eye's for a moment then said  
"I order that your rest in peace…"  
Kana looked up and said  
"Are they gone?"  
"No but they won't bug you for a bit… you have to prove that you can control them with out me… until then you are ordered to stay at my side." She nodded as Keiji said  
"If that's the case then fair goddess it is time to dress."

Kosuke walked down the long P-way with Kana, Keiji, and one other female by his side. He wore a semi-loss baby blue kimono with little white clouds and bedtime pandas on top of them. His long sliver hair flowed freely behind him as if his hair was a ever flowing river that glistened in even the slightest amount of light. Keiji was to his left. He had on a plain green kimono that blinded in with his short red hair that was still tied up. The female was in a short sluttish-like-loose kimono. Her bleach blonde hair was tied tightly braided into a bun. Her name is Alice Talbot. She is only fifteen and has had her fill in men. Her and Kana had never gotten along for the mere fact that Kosuke would rather have Kana then Alice any time or place. Kana walked at a distance behind Kosuke as she always did. Since she had gotten there in their village she has been ordered by Alice to stay a good distance from them.  
Kana is wearing a pure white kimono with a blood red lining and sash. Her hair was put into a pony tail with a bun holding it up in place. She wore very expensive jewelry of diamonds and silver. The hairpin laid on top just like a tiara. She looked as though she was the god she held with in her. She kept her eyes looking down at Kosuke's feet as she had done for all of those years and walking as though she was walking as though she was a graceful swan. Her hand laid a huge diamond ring.  
Kana was thinking about the events that had just rolled out last night when Alice's voice broke her train of thought. She spoke again in a stuck up Richie voice,  
"Kana, Dear Kosuke is talking to you." Kana bowed, her hair forming around her, saying  
"My apologies master…. I was in my own thoughts." He walked up to her and knelt down to her level and asked  
"What about my precious angel?"  
"…….." She lightly lifted her head so he could look into her eyes.  
"My precious goddess what was it you were thinking?"  
"….I …..nothing in particular master."  
"Kana… enough with the 'MASTER' title. I am no longer of the right for such…." She gave him a cute innocent look saying,  
"But… I wish to….." He smiled at her and stood her up straight. When they were straight he pushed the loose hair back behind her and said  
"Then if that is what you wish but I would rather you not to." Alice said in a jealous tone  
"My lord… we are late as it…Kana if you keep up this pace we'll have to leave you behind… isn't that right my love?"  
"Alice…. Jealousy does not work for you… and you are not my mate…. I choose who would call me love when the time comes to it."  
"But my love…" Kana said  
"The master had…"  
"Shut it you …. Tramp." a slap filled the room. People filed in to find Kana in front of Alice who was holding her face in shock. Everyone was in shock at the thought of her hitting anyone.  
"You are in no position to call me such name nor to call Hitomi your love…. I know what you are like on your own Alice….you are no better then the whorest, whore there is. So to call anyone such is defiling holy grounds… Remember that the next time you wish to speak such things." Alice had fire growing in her eyes as Kana walk up the hallway leaving them in shock  
"BITCH.." with in seconds Alice ran full speed towards Kana. Kosuke shouted as Alice pulled out a kunai  
"KANA WATCH OUT." with one swift move She turned around and enveloped her self into a ball of sand.  
"You little bitch get out you pussy."  
"Fine but I'm not the one that is going to leave …." Kosuke walked in front of Kana facing Alice and said  
"Kana enough." Alice said  
"Ah the little mutt has to have her master protected before she wets her self."  
"Alice keep this up and you will face my wrath. Keiji can you call Dave to come get Alice before she does something she will come to regret."  
"What did you pay him for his favorite wittle mutt?"  
"Your h…"  
"KANA! DAVE GET HER BACK TO HER ROOM AND LOCK HER UP UNTIL I CAN DEAL WITH HER LATER. Alice I had warned you." a tall bulky man dragged Alice away as every anbu and special ops watched.  
"Kana next time please don't provoke her…"  
"What… all I did was say the truth."  
"Kana…"  
"Fine but if she starts it, I'm going to finish it."  
"Kana…"Kana sigh and bowed saying  
"As you wish master…"  
"Good girl now let's get going. Keiji…" Kana took Alice's spot as they made their way to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Sorry for the wait

ch2.

As they got to the office Tsunade stood with the group shocked. The three stop and waited for everyone else to enter the rooms they came from or where they were going stared out the window as Tsunade said

"If not for the scene she has been making when you first left, it was almost as though she werent really Sakura." Keiji said

"She is yet isn't alot has happened she remembers very little of before she came with us. that was due to our father... i made him pay for hurting her though... we try not to mention it in front of her though." Gaara who was watchingKana said

"Sakura... why did you hit that woman for?"

"I didn't like her thoughts..... and she calls me a tramp... ha..." Kosuke growled

"Kana you shouldn't have egged her on you know she hates you talking to her as though you are higher than her... even if it is true."

"She needs to learn her place!" Keiji said

"As do you!" Kana fell silent still glancing out the window as she had the whole time.

"Hinata seems happy" Gaara said

"She is now that you are back."

"I want to make this quick...." she now turned to Tsunade and continued "I am willing to continue with this troublesome problem only on two..." Gaara said

"What is it...."

"We have another way of treaties.... we a child is the bond between the two of us... Kosuke wants to use this as a way to keep our peace treaty going. I am willing to bear if you all keep Kosuke's secret a secret and allow us to freely and safely go to and from our village and Kanoha you can pick who...." Tsunade said

"Only if you try three times once with each person i pick..." Kana nodded allowing Tsunade to continue

"Kosuke before i say my chooses who would you choose?" Kana said

"He was ... think " She looked questioningly at him as though she were about to step over the line he finished

"Sakura as you have called had told me about you all.... i thought it would be a good thing to have Kakashi... though it would risk her losing the last thing that keeps this village called home to her....but it would make her happy i am sure to bear him a daughter that she was always like."

"hmmm...... very well Kakashi Sasuke and Gaara....you three will be the sealer for this contract..... if a child is not born we will seal it as though she was Kakashi's daughter and is the bonding seal.... but this one effort will be kept quiet and will not be held against them if they fail or wish not to do it.... but they are to try." Kana bowed and said

"Thank you.... now can we please leave... "

"One last thing when are we to send our three?" Keiji said

"We are to keep a safe eye on Kana's safety there for it will wait until we are on safe ground... we all will be leaving tonight. make sure every one other than the fighter are at the south side of the village before dusk and we shall meet you."

Kana said

"Tsunade i want one last request.... i want Naruto, Neiji, and Shikimaru and there lovers to be in the group leaving the village.... "Neiji growled

"Give us one reason why?"

"They bear you future.... i hear the one in Hinata even now.... They fear for you three... and their mothers....... though Naruto will risk more then you two...." A female voice asked

"REALLY WHY?"

"She bares two.... maybe three...... i cant tell one seems too weak at times and then at others seems to blind into one of the other three..."

Kosuke then laughed

"So that is why you kept looking at her so much lately?"

"I have never sensed it this confused before... at times it feels like..... the two were playing some kind of trickery game on me... then others it seems that the third is just really weak....... like the choices made now will determine the out come of the child in question." Every one stared at her in shockthen at the females at the door.

"Theres a dark cloud that hangs over you Hinata.... i suggest you two choose wisely on what you want more.... Keiji... Kosuke, lets go... my headache is co......."

Screams of agony filled the aor. Every ran out with kunis and on high alert to find the group surrounding Sakura curled on her knees into the floorclapping onto her head as though she were squeezing the juices out of a grape or a citrus of somekind. Kosuke said

"Kana... what is it.. are the voices ac..." she cried out agian as she trew her head back Keiji quickly grew worried and shouted

"Kana... Kanna what is wrong... Kanna?" at with one last fading scream she fell over . Kosuke caught her and pulled her to him and tried to wake her. they looked at him in question

"She seems fine for now.... she just passed out... there are more then one goddesses inside of her right now and there are times that they all feel they need to say their peice at the same time causing her alot of pain... but it is hard to say if that is in this case. Dave.... go get Mistral and Gravfux send them to look over Alice then go get Rose and tell her Kanna need to be checked out... she's not looking so well right now..." Dave nodded and then rain off leaving a smirking alicealone

"Serves her right for butting into something that has nothing to deal with he slutty self."

"Alice... watch your self now...Kana... kana can you hear me? We might have to bring one of are wagons with us..."Keiji added

"Or two... it would help those who are expecting as well as those with infantsand small children. I go get some ready for tonight."

"Hurry it may take some time.... make sure they are cousioned enough for them." with one nod he was off. Kosuke carefully picked her up and said

"I will be in sakura's place if you need us.... i just hop...." sakura shot up out of Kosuke's arms and flew to the window

"uh..... Kana?"

"They come in the morning..... they are already attacking people...."

"Are you alright..."

"yeah... i just have a little headache why?"Gaara said

"You were just screamming in pain not even two minutes ago... then you passed out...."She shrugged and said

"That wouldn't be the first..." Kosuke frowned and said

"It was the first that i and Keiji had saw...he was stuck with fear..." This caught her attention

"What do you mean?"

"It wasnt like normal voices.... all you seem to be able to do was scream then pass out. You couldnt even tell us what was wrong." She stared at him for a moment.

".........im fine now just tired...................." she turned and added "you didnt call rose did you? She keep me in bed until she figures it out or you say other wise agian......."

"Yes... because we didn't know what had caused it."

".... I just..... had a peircing ache thats all..." Ino shouted

"DON'T JUST PASS THIS AS NOTHING SAKURA!"

"Can you please keep it down... i have a headache...Hinata are you alright?"

"Y...Y..You sc...scared us h...half to d...d...dea....death....Sakura...W...What did you expect from us?"

"It hasn't not happened before.... the last one took month before i even wokeup..." Kosuke glared at her

"And why are you just mentioning it now?"

"Because alice told me that it would do nothing but get me lockup in my bed... and i don't want that." A deep dark voice boomed out

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at once the girl flinched "I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE BUT IF I EVER HEAR YOU TOLD HER TO KEEP SOMETHING FROM ME AGAIN YOU AREDOOMED"

"Man your acting like thats the first..."

"Alice i think we should stop now before Kosuke kills us..." Alice said

"He wont kill you he'll just kill me."

"At least your honest about it...." Alice shrug then said

"Nothing new. night you all Get some sleep tramp."

"Stop calling m......"Kana started to fall to the floor when Gaara(who was the closest now) caught her

"Sorry... i guess i could use some sleep after all." Kosuke walked up and said

"Then lets call an end to this meeting for now... come Kana lets get you to bed."

"Kan....." Kosuke carefully pushed Kanna up

"You need to sleep its three o'clock in the afternoon and we need to meet everyone at five."

"I just used it so they will l..."

"Im not falling for... plus i could use some sleep before we go... unlike you i wasn't able to sleep ... not with my angelic princess goddess next to me. so lets get some sleep please?" Kanna sighed and laid her head down on his chest yet stayed laying on top straddling him.

"Kanna..."

"Hm?"

"I will claim you as my love once you uphold the contract. I promsie that so sleep well."

"I love you to.......love..."

It was an haf an hour after 6 when Kosuke waked up carring a sleeping Kanna Keiji said

"She actually fell asleep?"

"After i lied to her that i wanted to sleep...Though i spent the past hour and ahalf trying to wake her up before giving up." Keiji smirked and wispered something in ear. After three minutes he said

"Man she must have been worn out be.... i couldnt even get the normal blush. HEY NARUTO IS THERE STILL ROOM FOR KANA?" Kana slowly whipped one of her eyes and turned her head before returning to sleep."  
"Keiji try to keep your voice down i went through hell just to get her to go to sleep and i want her to stay that way until she wakes up on her own." the group walked up then

"Yeah... but ino needed to use the head again the thousand ice teas are finally caughting up to her."

"Go he..."

"Best not to..... I was going to have Davebring her half an hour after i realized she wasnt waking up and i was almost punched for it... she wants to..."

"Im sure she'll let me. Kanna-chi come here to keiji-san" with out a seconds warning he went to grab her and pulled carefully."Its... ok we just going to put you in th wagon." At that she made a face "Kakashi ... gaara will you two make sure she stays asleep..."

"Sasuke you take the first watch." Keiji carefully climbed up to meet agroup of shocked girl as he carefully laid her down. she tossed and turned a couple of times and was about to wake when keiji laid next to her. At once she went back to sleep and with a sigh he carefully got up and said in a low voice

"Just lay down next to her. i she starts to stir dont worry shes just trying to get closer to you body heat. Kosuke usually has her laying ontop... she tend to stir less that way" Keiji moved to the side as Sasuke glared at him

"Trust me... this is one way to keep her here... she might have been easier from the beginning if you had tried that but Kosuke didnt want her to stick to old methods." Sasuke sigh and then laid next to kana. At once she went closer to him without warning. Hinata and tenten laughed as Sasuke carefully covered her. Hinata said

"Sweet dreams Sakura-kun.... You know i feel sorry for her... out of all of the time she fanasized about you the one time you show her any form of affection it is when we are about to loss her again and she's passed out cold."Keiji said

"No not out cold.... she can hear us... if she wanted to she could even open her eyes... she just doesn't. she doesnt want to sleep until she is asleep. we had spoiled her rotten in that, Kosuke did that in otherways too. Night little princess." with a quick smile she was back into her still sleep and keiji jumped out and said

"we are good here." he pop back in saying "Oh if you hear her mumbling about peanut butter and bannanas i recomend runnn......" just then an apple flew at him. Every one turn to naruto next to hinata in shock. Naruto said

"Dont look at me i didnt throw it." Kana mumbled

"Bakabaka"they looked at her and smiled as she snuggled close to Sasuke. even Sasuke smiled as he said you know its good to have our Sakura back dont you think so?" there was a stream of aggreement before silence filled the wagon.

It was dark when Sakura woke up she slowly streatched and stop when she realized to something or one was pulling her fought for a moment as she waited for her eyes to aggust before giving up and fimbbled around her for some form of light. a dim light filled the space to reveal a graggy Naruto.

"Morning did you sleep well... " she nodded "So did tene... i dont even think he allow gaara to releive him.... and he kicked Kakashi out when we noticed he had been drinking." Sakura looked down then looked up confusedand shyly said

"Kosuke...?"

"out with the others gaurding our route... he had carried you here and we didn't want to wake you so we laid you in her... though i must say seeing you through that apple at..."

"He diserved it that stupid idoit..... i dont bite people in my sleep. well except that one time he was drunk... but he deserved it." she yawn "what time is it?"

"About 4 i think..."

"oh....."

"We really are sorry....... we didn't mean to hurt you. not again at least."

She looked at him dumbly as sasuke grumbled "Shut up Baka you'll wake Sakura." Sakura blinked in shock andlooked at naruto

"After you were.... kidnap it had hit sasuke and me the hardest.... even gaara felt down.... neiji had asked me to try and help hinata out .... so i did.... we all tried to help each other but Sasuke still had a hard time...... hard to believe i know but he blamed himself for not running after that masked guy."

"Sorry... but i dont think...."

"we should have known better... we are fault." sakura laid down and said

"At least.... i'll have some place to go if something goes wrong."

"Did you ever doubt it?" she choked back tears as she sadly said

"Yes." as though he felt her uneasiness sasuke slightly roled over and held her closer to him. a smile laid on his face as he slept. Just then Gaara entered and glared at naruto shouting

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER NOW!" at that everyone in the wagen woke upto find sakura 's face buried into sasuke

"Im not the stupidest person anymore....... Sakura actually thought we wouldnt allow her back...." Keiji entered

"That is to be expected by her..." they looked at him confused "I guess you didnt tell them yet... man you can be real stupid some time Sakura. Sakura baried deeper into sasuke who carefully wrapped his armaround her and lift her face to his and with his cold voice said what the hell is he talking about Sakura. Sakura fought to keep in his chest regretting waking up.

"She was tortured... by our father before i got her safely to Kosuke.... she had kicked me in my back when i was talking to some friends and ran off. i found her three days later betten half to death. no clue other than that even Kosuke wont force her to talk. but id say it was bad my dad was known for more that beatings." an almost to quiet voice

"he was a murderer. he just wanted to sell me off to people like i was some movie he was renting out. each one hit me harder and harder with different whips and torture devices...."Sasuke pushed her face down and said

"Just get some sleep "

"They told me that you guess hated me and payed them to takeme and do as they wished........... they said it was you and n........im sorry...." Gaara said

"Then shut up and get some sleep."Naruto laid down next to sasuke by taking the other side of sakura at once sakura started to cry but only the two could feel and hear her they both looked at her sadly Naruto said

"I think we should have brought sei and Hisano with us..."

"they are with the front..."

"Maybe...... are you sure sakura......"Sakura nodded"alright but i still think we should get them....."

"Dope she said not to...."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts now go to sleep sakura."

Sakura found hersel in utter darkness

"Not agian... naruto can... w...what.....naruto..... she quickly turned on the lamp next to her to find empty tents full of her family with Kosuke deid. She quickly ran through the rows of tents to find herself in kanoha. a trail of blood led towards the trail they traveled on. About half way up the mountain she saw Kosuke's head just over the horizonshe quickly ran to him shouting

"Master the clan th......."

Screams filled the air as sakura shot up. Sasuke quickly turned on the lights while Naruto tried to soothe Sakura sweat covered her and soaked her cloths she looked at her hand to find blood on her hands Naruto and Sasuke looked at there arms and sighed when they saw the bleeding scratches. Naruto chooed

"It is okay Sakura your safe they w...."

"Wheres Kosuke?"Sasuke frowned and said

"in the planning tent why?"

"I have to talk to him now......" Keiji's voice said

"About what"

"I had one of those dreams again"

"I told you..."

"No the other kind."

"Oh...OH shit KOSUKE GET OVER HERE NOW. What did you see?"

"Blood lots of blood... and died bodies.............from the battle i think.... their was a trail but i cant remeber after that... everything became a blur....but i ...i think i saw....i think i saw Hitomi.......he...he......" tears welled down her face as she spoke the last she needed "He was....b...beh..headed....." Keiji stared at her then said

"Did you her what she said?"

"Yes....But that doesnt change our plans...."

"That means it is a death wish... we should try a different way."

"Yes but what other way can we do....."

"They will die... i just hope tsunade does join you with any of the men......"

"She doesnt know it yet and wont."

"Your going to kill your self."

"And you your comrades."

"Kosuke...."

"Naruto... Sasuke can you pleas follow Keiji out.... i'll stay with Sakura." Naruto said

"You hurt her we will kill you"


End file.
